Unfinished Business
by hen3ry
Summary: David's in a new relationship, but Greg's finding it hard to adjust.
1. Wanting

Title: Wanting

Pairing: David/Tim (OMC.) David/Greg

Rating: G

Summary: David seems happier lately.

Disclaimer: Either Jerry Bruckheimer is 19, female and Irish, or this isn't mine. I'll let you figure it out.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does Hodges seem happier lately?"

"Not really. If anything, he's been in even more of a foul mood the last few months."

"I know." Catherine turned to look across the hall. "But the last couple of weeks he seems to be getting happier…"

"Maybe he's seeing someone." Sara joined her by the window. "Or maybe he finally made someone cry."

"That's more likely I suppose. He's been here, what, three years? I've never even heard mention of him having a life."

"Well, it's not like he'd tell you." Greg pointed out from the couch.

"I know, but you know how word gets around. I'm sure I'd have heard Jacqui and Wendy giggling about it if something happened."

"Giggling about what?" Jacqui wandered into the break room.

"If Hodges was seeing someone."

"I don't think even Jacqui would find out about that." Greg glanced over, Jacqui studiously avoiding his eyes.

"Is he?" Sara moved forward as Jacqui busied herself in the fridge, before attempting to dart out the door. Catherine was blocking her path.

"Is he?" Sara asked again.

Jacqui looked for an exit, before giving in. "He met someone. About two weeks ago. But if this comes back to me…"

Catherine zipped her lips as she stood aside, leaving Jacqui to escape back to her lab.

The three CSIs left in the room exchanged glances.

"So." Sara spoke. "Hodges got himself a girl."

No-one noticed Greg figeting with his belt-loops.

* * *

Jacqui cocked her head round David's door, regretting it immediatly when she caught the look on his face.

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to know why Sara and Catherine have been grinning every time they come in here?"

"Why? What have they said?"

"They haven't _said_ anything, but everytime they come in they linger and smile. As if they know something. But they wouldn't know anything, _would they_?"

"I don't know. Would they?"

"Jacqui. You don't lie well. At all. What did you do?"

"They trapped me! I couldn't escape. I had to tell them something."

"What did you tell them?"

"Just that you met someone. Two weeks ago. That was it. No details."

"And just Catherine and Sara?"

"Yep. And Nick and Greg. But I doubt they care."

David stared at her for a few minutes, trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"I suppose. But don't say anything else."

"For that to happen, I'd have to _know_ something. And we both know you're not great at the whole 'sharing' thing."

"Then I don't have anything to worry about."

Jacqui turned to leave the room.

"I wouldn't say that. Not knowing anything doesn't stop me implying anything if asked."

She was gone before he could answer.

* * *

"What do you want Sanders?"

"Em… I was wondering if you had those results."

"When I have the results, I will page you. Just like every single time I have results."

Greg didn't move.

"Is there something else I can do for you?"

Greg could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word as he shuffled back and forth.

"So… Word on the street…"

"I wouldn't call the break room 'the street' exactly."

"Okay. But anyway…"

"Jacqui remained unable to keep her mouth shut. I heard. What does that have to do with you."

"Nothing I… Nothing. I just wanted to say I think…"

"Wonders never cease."

"I think it's good. That you're seeing someone. It's good."

"Well, I'm glad you approve. Now can you leave?"

"You know what I mean, I think it's good that you're seeing something. After everything…"

"What? I'm seeing someone, so you can stop feeling guilty? I _never_ guilted you. That was all in your head. And now I've met someone, so you can go back to your little oblivious existance and pretend it was all a dream?"

"David, I…"

"Just leave Greg. I really don't care what you do. I never did."

Greg wished he could read David well enough to know if he was lying.

* * *

It was another three weeks before David and Greg spoke more then a few words again. He wandered into the locker room to find the other man on his phone and silently debated whether to leave or not, before David saw him and he figured leaving now would make it too obvious he was avoiding him.

"Yeah? Well, I'll have to remember that… I'm just leaving now… Again? You really need to learn to cook… Hey, if I'm picking it up, I get to choose… I'll see you soon. Bye."

David snapped his phone shut and shoved his lab coat into his locker before turning to face Greg.

"What do you want Sanders?"

"Nothing."

"Fine." David turned to leave when a slight sigh stopped him.

"What?"

"So… You're still…"

"Seeing someone? Yes. And he has a name. Tim"

"Tim."

"Yeah. And I'm on my way to see him, so if you're done pretending everything's normal, I'd like to leave.

Greg didn't answer, and David just rolled his eyes before he left.

* * *

Three days later, Greg and Jacqui were talking to Judy when a man entered the lobby, looking slightly lost.

"Hey, isn't that the new ADA? What's he doing down here?"

Greg glanced up. "Doesn't Sinclair usually handle the lab?"

Judy shot them a 'shut up' look and smiled brightly at the new arrival.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for David Hodges."

"Okay, I'll just check his lab."

She turned away from the man and raised an eyebrow at Jacqui.

"I'm sorry, he's not in his lab at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Can you just give him this?" The man handed her a small brown padded envelope.

"Who shall I tell him it's from?"

"Tim. Tim Matheson."

"Sure thing. I'll get that to him."

"Thanks." The man smiled warmly before leaving.

"Hey Judy, I've got to pick some results up from David now, I could drop that up to him."

"Really? Thanks Greg."

"No problem." He took the package off Judy and turned to leave, Jacqui following closely.

"You don't have any results to get."

"What? What does that matter?"

"That was _him_, wasn't it? That's why you're bringing it up. You really are a masochist, y'know that?"

"Go back to AFIS woman."

She turned away at her lab. "Someone's getting defensive."

Greg waited in the lab for David to return.

"What now Sanders? First you show up early for results, now you come looking for nonexistant ones?"

"Judy asked me to bring this up to you. Someone called Tim Matheson left it in for you."

"Don't try and seem nonchalant if you can't pull it off. It's just embarrassing."

"He seems… nice."

"And I'm sure all of the fifteen seconds it took him to drop this off was ample time to acertain his personality."

"David…"

"What?"

"I'm just trying to…"

"Trying to what Greg? The end of a sentence is just as important as the beginning."

"I'm just trying to be friends again."

"Because the first time we tried being friends worked out so well."

"Dammit David! I'm trying to be civil here. I'm trying to fix things."

"Well stop. You can't fix this okay? Just go away and let me get on with my life."

Greg tried to say something, anything, but David turned away until he left the room.


	2. Getting

Title: Getting

Pairing: David/Tim (OMC.) David/Greg

Rating: R (I think, I'm never sure exactly where the NC-17 line is, but this part definitely contains smutty doings…)

Summary: Jacqui remains mildly oblivious, and Greg decides to get pro-active.

Disclaimer: Either Jerry Bruckheimer is 19, female and Irish, or this isn't mine. I'll let you figure it out.

* * *

"Is that David? What's he waiting for?" 

"Maybe he's getting picked up."

"Doesn't he usually drive himself?"

"I don't know Greg. Why are you so interested in David's movements all of a sudden?"

Before Greg could respond a BMW pulled up. David leaned in the window for a moment before getting in the passenger side.

"Cute _and_ rich. Dave's on to a winner there."

Greg didn't answer.

"Greg? Greg?"

"What?" He snapped back.

"That's it. You're coming with me." Jacqui grabbed his arm and dragged him to her car, shoving him in and driving ten minutes to a nearby diner. She dragged him to a seat and sat across from him.

"There's something up."

"What?"

"Seriously Greg, who ate your iPod? You've been in a mood for weeks."

"Nothing's _up _Jacqui. Amen't I allowed to be quiet?"

"You're allowed be quiet. But you haven't just been quiet, you've been in a bad mood for over a month, and I'm starting to get a feeling why."

The waitress arrived, giving Greg a brief chance to prepare for the coming interrogation. When it arrived, he stared into his coffee mugs, studiously avoiding her eyes.

"I'm waiting."

"What?"

"For an answer."

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear a question."

She rolled her eyes. "I asked if this mood of yours has anything to do with David's new boyfriend."

Greg took a gulp of coffee. "What would this have to do with David? Or his boyfriend?"

"That's what I can't figure out. I mean, you knew he was gay, so it's not you being homophobic. Though, I'm pretty sure he's been celibate since before he got her, so it could be you're fine with it in _theory_ but not in _practice_ … Or it could be that you don't like Tim, but you've never met him and I never figured you for the type to hate someone irrationally…"

Greg stared into his coffee, letting Jacqui's voice drift past him, the words not really registering. For someone who prided herself on her attention to those around her she was completely oblivious right now. He couldn't say he was disappointed. The last thing he needed was for her to actually catch on to the whole thing. So he sat silently, just paying enough attention to her to be able to steer her away on the off chance she actually got near to the truth.

Before long they were both yawning and Greg was grateful for the excuse to leave

* * *

The next shift was dead. The one night all the criminals in Las Vegas decide to stay home, and Greg was thankful because that meant that he had no reason to speak to anyone, and could instead spend the entire shift holed up in a random office, meticulously filling in paperwork. He thought he'd be able to escape unnoticed, until he reached the locker room to find it full of lab rats. 

Archie's birthday. He'd almost forgotten.

"Greg! We were just about to go looking for you. C'mon, we're out of here before someone comes and tries to grab us into overtime." Jacqui tossed him his bag and pulled him out the door before he could stop to wonder how she'd gotten it. Wendy and Archie followed behind them, grinning at the slightly panicked look on Greg's face.

"What about Bobby? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"Bobby's bringing David. He figured if we all showed up outside his lab he'd find a way to escape, this way, Bobby doesn't have to take his eyes off him, and David can't get away."

"Why would David want to escape?"

"You know how David feels about music bars. 'Too loud, too hot and too many people.' I didn't want to give him a chance to leave. When it's his birthday, he can choose what we do."

Archie and Wendy veered off towards her car, and Jacqui turned to Greg.

"This isn't going to be an issue is it? I mean, whatever David's done to piss you off? You can ignore it for a few hours."

In the car, Greg leaned his head against the window. "David hasn't done anything."

"Right. Because this is how you always act. Just because I don't know _what's_ going on doesn't mean I can't tell _something's_ up."

She looked at him fiercely, trying to gauge a reaction to her comment, but Greg, too nervous about the hours ahead simply gazed out the window.

* * *

Three shots of tequila later, Greg was starting to feel relaxed. Still, he kept his eyes downwards, afraid of catching David's eye if he looked up. 

Three more shots, and Greg was trying to remember why he didn't want to catch his eye.

And then suddenly they were alone at the table, the others dancing in the crowd, and David was making his own concerted efforts not to make eye contact.

Until the drunk woman at the next table swung her hand, catching David's eye with the back of her fingers.

"Shit, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Greg."

"No you're not, your eyes are watering, let me see…"

"With these lights?"

Greg grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the bathroom. "There's better light in here."

He stopped. "Or there would be, if all the lights worked."

David tried to protest as Greg kept dragging him, pushing open the cubicle doors until he found one that was empty and still had an overhead light.

"Hold still."

He leaned forward to look at David's eye. He didn't know whether tequila or nerves prompted his next actions, and he didn't really think that hard about it.

"Kinda déjà vu, isn't it?"

"I didn't hear that."

"I said this is a bit déjà vu." Definitely tequila.

"I heard you. I was giving you a chance to pretend you hadn't said it."

"Why would I want to pretend I didn't say it?"

Greg's hands dropped from David's face, resting against the cubicle wall.

"Because I'm seeing someone, and you're drunk."

Suddenly the distance between them disappeared, and David found himself pressed between Greg and the wall, Greg's arms blocking a chance at escape.

"I don't remember me being drunk ever being a problem before." Greg's voice ghosted over David's ear, his lips trailing down his jaw until he reached David's. He stopped for a moment, listening to David's breathing before pressing even closer and pressing their lips together.

For a second David didn't react, until Greg slid his fingers under his shirt, running his thumb along the thin scar on the small of David's back, sending a shiver up his spine and causing him to gasp.

Greg took that moment to deepen the kiss, pulling David closer to him as he slid his tongue into his mouth, and by now David had given up trying to resist and pulled the younger man against him.

Greg grinned into David's mouth, sucking his lower lip as he slid on hand under David's waistband as the other kept stroking his back. David slid his hand into Greg's hair, and as Greg started to kiss his way down David's neck and chest, (when had he managed to get David's shirt open?) David's head fell back against the wall and his other hand to grip Greg's shoulder.

David let out a string of gasps as Greg left a trail of bites down his chest and stomach, laughing gently at the familiar shudder in David's knees as he licked along his hip bone, struggling to undo David's belt with one hand still running up and down his spine.

David swallowed back a groan as Greg finally got through his fly, his shoulders tensing as Greg slid his hand around his base, sucking him into his mouth as he scraped his fingernails along his spine.

Greg can't tell whether they stayed there for hours or seconds, but he can feel David's fingers digging so hard into his shoulder that he knows he'll have bruises tomorrow, and then David's hand tightened in his hair, pulling him back to his feet and harshly kissing him, clutching Greg as close as he could, squeezing his shoulders until Greg felt him slump against the wall.

Greg held him against the wall, resting his head on David's shoulder, gently running his fingers along his back, as David trailed his hand through the hair on Greg's neck.

It took David a minute to realise the ringing cell phone was his.

"David Hodges… Tim, hey…"

Greg straightened slightly, twisting his head to look at David's face.

"Now?" David glanced down at the trail of tiny bite marks already appearing on his chest. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Jacqui's not going to let me cut out early… Mind-numblingly boring. Archie has terrible taste in music. I just dodged outside to escape for a moment, but I think I was followed… Okay, I'll see you soon."

David snapped his phone shut, and Greg reached up to pull his face down for another kiss when David pulled his head away.

"Dave…"

"I… I have to go."

David left quickly, leaving Greg alone in the stall. He sat there, dazed, until Archie wandered in.

"Greg? You okay?"

He could see the tears readying in Greg's eyes.

"Shit… Wait here man, I'll be back in a sec."

A few minutes later, he was back.

"This is the men's room." A voice yelled.

"Fuck off."

Jacqui hurried into the cubicle, shoving Archie out of the way. "Go back out to Bobby and Wendy. Don't want them getting suspicious."

Archie left, and Jacqui locked the door and crouched in front of him. She saw the messed up hair, and the stretched out collar, and reached to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"C'mon Greg."

She pulled him to his feet, through the bar and out to her car. She didn't even get to start it before he collapsed on the dashboard, tears spilling from his eyes. She reached over to rub his back.

"It'll be okay hon. I'll take you home."


	3. Keeping

Title: Keeping

Pairing: David/Tim (OMC.) David/Greg

Rating: R (for language)

Summary: Jacqui tries to understand. With lots of angst, a little exposition, and a resolution (of sorts).

Disclaimer: Either Jerry Bruckheimer is 19, female and Irish, or this isn't mine. I'll let you figure it out.

* * *

Greg woke up tangled in his blanket, still dressed. A good thing, he thought. No matter how much he loved Jacqui, he didn't think he could handle her seeing… that. His head still pounding, he crawled into the bathroom to shower, scrubbing his stomach for so long he was sure he'd have no skin left be the time he was through.

Twenty minutes later, he found Jacqui asleep on the couch.

"Hey."

"Sorry Greg. I was going to leave once you were asleep, but I kinda dozed off."

"S'okay. You want some coffee?"

"Sure."

She joined him in the kitchen, shuffling around, studiously avoiding eye contact.

"Jacq, you're going to have to look at me sometime."

"Sorry, just… Do you remember last night?"

"Not really. I can remember the bar, and tequila, but after that, everything's kind of a blur…"

That's a lie, he remembers everything. But he's not sure how much she knows, and he's embarrassed enough by the whole thing to want to avoid discussion.

She doesn't believe him. Or at least, if she does, she isn't going to let him ignore it.

"You were in the bathroom. With David, and…"

"Yeah… I know."

She sighed. "Look Greg, I know I shouldn't…"

"Then don't." But he smiled, or tried to smile. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but this was the last conversation he wanted to be having.

"You know me better then that." She smiled to, trying to reassure him. "But you can see my point right? Last week you were… well, straight. Now you're… It's confusing."

"How do you think I feel?" This time a genuine smile.

"What can I say? If you're gay or whatever, more power to you. If you're after David… You've got some shitty timing."

"Yeah… I know."

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll see you at work, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Nick, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure Greggo, what's up?"

"David just paged me to get my results, and… Can you get them for me?"

Nick looked concerned. "What's up G?"

"Nothing really… Nothing. Just… We kind of had a… disagreement, last night, and I think I should leave him a while before I see him, okay?"

"So you had a fight with Hodges, and now you're afraid to talk to him?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Greg was glad Nick was too distracted by the microscope to pay attention to his face.

"Fine, I'll get your results, but you owe me."

"Thanks man."

He was about to leave when Catherine arrived.

"What's up with Hodges?"

"How do you mean?"

"I went into get my results and he nearly hit me."

"How's that different to normal?"

"He actually nearly hit me. I swear, there's like a solid block of rage surrounding the trace lab. I'd advise collecting results in a group, hopefully he's too afraid of Grissom to wipe out the _entire_ shift."

She nodded at the two men before heading off to DNA.

"How important are those results?"

"What? You're not afraid of _Hodges_, are you?" Greg managed a smile.

"No… I just think there's no point antagonising him."

"Well he's more likely to be pissed off if you keep him waiting."

"Good point." Nick went to leave. "I wonder if Warrick needs results…"

* * *

"Paint fleck were from a green Ford."

"Thanks Nick."

"Catherine wasn't kidding. He threw a coke can at me."

" _What_?"

"It was empty… Seriously man, what'd you do?"

"What? You think this is _my_ fault?"

"You fought with him. What else?"

Greg tried to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Do you really think Hodges would let me affect him that much? I don't know, maybe he got dumped or something."

"I guess. Whatever it is, I hope he sorts it out. If tries that with Ecklie, I doubt he'll be here much longer."

* * *

"What's wrong Archie?"

"Greg, I don't know what happened with you and David, but you better fix it. He just yelled at Bobby."

"Why does everybody think this is my fault? It's not like David's always been the most enthusiastic of people."

"I'm not stupid. The two of you were in the bathroom, when he left you were crying, and now he's like this. I really, really don't care what the fuck happened, but you better sort it out or I'll get him to tell me, and then I'll tell Jacqui, and…"

"No! Please Archie…"

"I don't care Greg. Just sort it out."

* * *

Catherine really hadn't been kidding about the bubble of rage surrounding the trace lab. Greg could practically feel it as he walked in the door.

"I gave Stokes your results."

"I know."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Archie…"

"I figured it wasn't out of a genuine regard for my well being."

"They're worried about you."

"I haven't _done_ anything. If Bobby's going to ask stupid questions he's going to get yelled at. He's a big boy, he'll get over it."

"David…"

"_What_?"

"This isn't like you."

"I'm an asshole Greg. Anybody will verify."

"You're not vindictive."

"I'm entitled to be in a bad mood, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Don't act stupid Greg."

"I didn't mean…"

"Well, whatever you did mean doesn't matter. Suffice to say my boyfriend was displeased to come over for breakfast after what he thought was a night I spent with my friends to find me covered in bite marks. So I don't really give a fuck what your intentions were, yesterday or right now. Now Get. Out. Of. My. Lab."

He turned away, leaving Greg wishing he'd just hit him. At least then he'd have some idea of where he stood.

* * *

"I didn't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Don't get me wrong… I wanted to. Really bad. But I figured I had to wait until I knew all the facts before anybody else does."

"I don't even think I have all the facts." Greg was picking at his food.

"I'm trying to be compassionate…"

"But you wouldn't be you if you didn't butt in?"

"I guess not." She smiled gently and stroked the back of his hand. "What's going on Greg? I mean, when I asked you what the problem with David was yesterday, I wasn't expecting…"

"Neither was I, at the time." He's avoiding answering the question she hasn't quite asked. He can tell she knows it too, but it's not just his story to tell, and David's pissed at him enough as it is without dragging anyone else into the mess.

But she's not going to let him get away that easily.

"Greg…"

"I don't know what I was thinking Jacqui. Too much tequila, I think. And a complete lack of good judgment on my part."

"So no change there then."

That managed to raise a smile.

"But I fucked up. I fucked up bad. And I think Tim dumped him, and, and…"

"Hey. It wasn't just you. It takes two…"

"To tango?"

"I was going to say have sex in a bathroom, but tango works too."

He laughed this time. "I started it. I fucked up."

"So you said."

"I just… I don't know how to fix this."

"You'll figure it out."

"I don't know if I will."

"You'd better." She tried to keep it light, but he could hear the edge in her voice. "I don't think the others can handle this for very much longer."

* * *

The shift's over when Greg finds David out behind the lab, smoking.

"You don't smoke."

"Go away."

He didn't. Instead, he moves in, sitting down as close to David as he thinks the other man will allow.

"Go away Greg."

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Because you get a say in that."

There was silence for a moment.

"Wendy said…"

"That Tim ditched me? Yeah. So, mission accomplished."

"I didn't mean…"

"Of course you did. Why else?"

David sounds detached now, and somehow, that's worse them the anger from earlier.

"Couldn't you have blamed me? Say your drunken ex-boyfriend assaulted you? That it wasn't your fault."

"Ex-boyfriend? I know you're a fan of exaggeration, but that's pushing it."

"I'm not exaggerating…"

"We didn't have a relationship Greg. We had an extended one night stand."

And that hurts. Because it's the truth, though he doesn't want to admit it.

He reaches out to touch David's cheek, but he pulls away.

"Don't touch me."

"David…"

"Just don't Greg. You've done enough."

"Did you love him?"

David snorts. "Don't be stupid."

"What?"

"I don't fall in love that easily. Especially not when I'm still in love with someone else.

"Oh."

"Yes. 'Oh'. I was wondering if you still remembered that."

David's on his feet now, pacing angrily back and forth.

"I figured you'd have forgotten by now. I mean, it apparently meant so little to you at the time. But it's not like I can blame you, can I? I mean, you were always clear about everything being just about sex, weren't you? I guess it was my fault for thinking five months of near-constant fucking warranted more of a brush-off then 'I don't know what you think this is, but it's just about sex, right?' Or did I miss that class in dealing with obnoxious closet-cases?"

Greg's on his feet now, trying to come up with an answer, for himself just as much as for David.

"David, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Good to know. I tell you I love you and you start ignoring me, but that's okay, because you're sorry. And I start seeing someone else, and you manage to fuck that up to, but again, it's all right, because _you're sorry_?"

David's angrier then Greg's ever seen him, and he tries to get a word in, tries to explain, but he gets cut off again.

"Is this how it's going to be? I meet someone, you decide that's not on and blow me in a bathroom? Because we both know I'm pathetic enough for that to work. And this way, you don't have to worry about commitment, or relationships, but you still get to know that I love you. That I can't love anyone else as long as you're around."

Greg tries to grab him, tries to get him to stand still for a moment, but he pulls out of his grasp.

"Because I'm done with this, okay? You've fucked up my life enough."

He finally manages to hold him still.

"David… That's not what I wanted, it never was… I just…"

"I told you not to touch me."

And David pulls out of his grasp, storming back inside, and Greg's body switches to autopilot as he follows him. Through the halls to the break room, and it's fuller then usual and there're alarms going off in Greg's head but moments like this call for a _big gesture_ and he's pretty sure this is as big as it can get.

So he grabs David's arm, turns him around and gets the lapels of his lab coat in his hands before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. And he knows if he lets himself, he'll stay there forever, so he counts to twenty slowly, before breaking the kiss, and he can _feel_ silence in the room as he pulls David even closer to whisper in his ear.

"I do love you. I always did, but I was scared. I'm not scared anymore."

And David says nothing. He just pulls his lab coat out of Greg's hands and leaves the room. And Greg stands there, alone, whilst everyone else slowly exits, and he tries to reassure himself that he's done all he can, but he's still wishing he hadn't been stupid enough to mess things us in the first place.

* * *

It's two days later and he's in the diner with Jacqui, and he's staring at his coffee again. It's the only thing on the table, which is weird because Jacqui _always_ orders pancakes, and he's still wondering about that when he realizes Jacqui's not sitting across from him anymore.

David's hands are flat on the table, and he looks straight at Greg.

"I don't know what I'm doing here."

Greg's smile is so big he thinks it may actually split his face in half, and he reaches across to take David's hand. And David tried to resist, but Greg won't let go, lacing their fingers together.

"Neither do I. But we'll figure it out."


End file.
